Breaking The Setting Sun
by Perso Nell'oscurita
Summary: HIATUS Warning: Eventual Azutara and TophxOC. Note: I suck at summaries. Before the Beach ep.- Azula has a trainee by order of Ozai himself. Azula readies him for the eclipse but what happens once they are there? I'll figure it out later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar The Last Airbender.** If I did there would be lots of angry parents and what-have-you.

WARNING: This story has the eventual Azutara and TophxOC pairings. If you don't like shoujo-ai then simply don't read.

This story came to me out of pure randomness. Jin is my own created character.

--

Oranges and purples painted the sky as the sun began to set. Plants, wildlife, and humans alike all had a glow surrounding them given off by the sun's warm farewell. Soon, the animals of day scurried to their burrows as the humans mimicked the action an went to the comfort of their homes to escape the cool oncoming night. One lone human however could be seen standing on the balcony of the palace, braving the risk of being caught by the nocturnal guards.

"I wonder." Spoke the lone human, dressed in what could be seen as common nightly top and bottom for the male noble populace.

"You wonder what exactly?" Startled, the noble turned, ready to defend himself as a reaction. However, he saw an all to familiar face and quickly dropped to his knees and bowed low enough for his forehead to rest upon the cool marble floor, "Up."

Following the order he stood, "I'm sorry princess, I broke curfew again."

She stood, no emotion played on her face other than a slight annoyance, "You understand your training will be increased tenfold in the morning for this."

"Yes my princess, I understand."

"Now, what was it you were wondering boy?"

"I was just wondering if the colonies in the Earth Kingdom ever get to be graced by this wonderful Fire Nation sunset."

An eyebrow raised, the princess planted a hit on the back of the young boy's head, "Of course they get to see the sunset, while they may not have the same view of it they still see it."

"Yes your highness, you are right. That was a stupid thing to wonder. I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, daring to look up at the princess and met with the cold golden eyes of the princess and took note of her annoyed expression. "I shall be retiring now if it is your wish princess."

She simply nodded, turned, and began walking back to her room with him close behind her. They separated ways after their short silent walk down the hall, her to the room on the right, and him the room to the left. Once in his room, he let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he held. Sinking into the bed as he sat he dared to look at his reflection in the mirror and glared at what he saw. His black hair had been let down from the bun and dangled at his shoulders, a scar the shape of a crescent moon looped his left eye, but what he hated most was his bright blue eyes; the eyes that a water bender would have. Resisting the urge to vomit and break the mirror, he lay facing away from the mirror, and pulled the soft silken sheets above his head. Soon he fell into a troubled sleep that no one, not even the princess next door, would ever know of.

Morning came all to soon for the fire nation youth. Soft hands grasped his ankles and pulled him from the bed. The first thing he noticed was the slight pain in his lower back from hitting the marble floor, the second thing he noticed is that it was the princess who rudely woke him. As fast as he could, he bowed, hitting his head on the floor and creating the echoes of the thumping sound in the room. Smirking, the princess lifted the boy by the back of his collar and pushed him into the closet.

"Get dressed, you're training begins early today." With the same smirk, she exited his room and waited just outside the closed door.

Almost as soon as the door closed, he exited wearing the training clothes the princess chose herself: a sleeveless v-neck shirt that had been cut off to reveal the bottom of his ribs to two inches below his navel and pants that are large, allowing for the movements of the fire nation style pulled tight at the top by string and at the ankles by elastic.

"Today I am your teacher so you will address me as Sifu while we are in the training grounds."

"Yes princess." He bowed once more and as sudden as before, she lifted him by the collar and proceeded to drag and push him in the direction she wished.

The area smelled of ash as most of the fire nation did but in this particular area the smell was stronger and it was most likely due to the scorch marks left by the many who trained there. Having been pushed into the area the boy stumbled but quickly gained his balanced and awaited his orders.

"You will begin with breathing exercises and continue until I say. Now get into your stance boy."

"Yes Sifu Azula." Like many of the days before, he moved into the stance, closed his eyes and began.

Azula circled him like he were the prey to her predatory game. Taking note he was doing this exercise correctly she sat on a near bye rock and waited. An hour passed and the grounds gained another, this one wearing pink and standing out among the two who were wearing dark, almost black red. A devious smile spread across Azula's face as she noticed the familiar girl in pink, which bowed first then bounded towards her and nearly knocked her off the boulder with her hug.

"Ty Lee, please. I.. can't…breathe!" Azula tugged at the arms around her neck and managed to get the girls grip to loosen, "Now that I have your attention…"

Ty Lee sat next to Azula on the boulder, the princess whispering into her ear. With a large grin spread across her face, Ty Lee flipped onto her hands and walked towards the boy. Once she was close enough, her feet swung downward and in an arc, tripping him. Azula watched, nearly laughing as his face hit the ground.

"Today you will be working on your defense in a hand to hand combat situation. Ty Lee will be your opponent. You may begin."

A larger smile, if possible, spread across Ty Lee's face as she proceeded to attack the boy. Dodging her paralyzing jabs as best he could, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the acrobat managed to hit him and once he recovered the process would begin again. Azula would not stand for anything less than perfection and told him so when the Fire Lord ordered her to become his teacher. As predicted, Ty Lee managed to hit a pressure point in his arm, rendering it useless; despite this, he continued to dodge her jabs until finally she managed to hit his back, causing him to fall to the ground face first.

Finally incapable of holding it in, Azula let out a small chuckle as he fell. Azula looked towards the sky to determine the time and decided that it had to be about noon.

"It's time for lunch." Azula stood and dusted off what little bit of dirt that might have accumulated. Not soon after her statement a servant entered, bowed upon sight of the princess, and announced that lunch had been prepared and awaited in the dining hall. With a nod for dismissal Azula turned to the girl in pink "Come on Ty Lee… and bring him with you."

Lunch was quiet, despite Ty Lee being there. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, the meals were usually silent even when guests visited. Once the meal was over, the training began and continued past supper; Working on offense after lunch and a mix after supper.

--

So what did you all think? x3 Please R&R...My overweight dog will have a heart attack if you don't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar but Jin IS MINE!!! Mwahahah!...Erm, sorry.

**Notes:** The bullies name is pronounced He-day...not like how it's spelled.

**Warning:** Eventual shoujo ai stuff. Don't like, don't read. Also, mild language.

-----------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-----------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------

School. He hated school. Everyday he was chose as the bullies toy due to his eye color and lack in bending abilities and if that weren't enough, if he went back to the palace with so much as a scratch Azula would punish him. The punishment wouldn't stop at twenty fold training difficulty but would also include one hundred lashings and three days fasting without break from training; when his skill improved, so did the harshness of the punishment. This day was no different. He had managed to nearly make it outside the gates before he heard his name being called.

"Hey, water boy!"

His steps faltered little but he continued to walk as if he couldn't hear.

"Hey Jin! I know you can hear me! Are you scared to come face me water boy?!"

He stopped; he willed his feet to move forward but they didn't listen. Soon he was turning around and facing the boy who was calling him out, "Why would I be scared of a pile of cow hippo shit?"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard what I said Hide."

"Why you…!" The bully in question leapt at Jin only to fall forward and hitting only air.

Jin watched the boy, dodging every punch and kick that came at him and letting Hide fall on his own. Once the boy was down however he found himself surrounded by more students, obviously older than he. Shin's shoulders sagged slightly, knowing that Azula would punish him if he were late. A sigh escaped him as he proceeded to dodge the punches and kicks coming at him, rolling through an opening between the boys and running towards the palace.

Azula remained silently seated next to Jin in her room. Her eyebrow slightly twitched every time she glanced at him out of annoyance. He wasn't late, in fact he was a few minutes early, but he had dirt on his uniform and two large stacks of homework to finish for the next day; She hated the beginning of school weeks. She knew the boy's blue eyes were the source of his torturous days at school, and the fighting was the reason he was bullied however she didn't argue when her father ordered him to go in order to prove his academic worth: Jin made perfect grades and would be graduating the academy that year.

A yawn attempted to escape him but he managed to cover his mouth and take a deep breathe, "My apologies princess. While I do love our nation and enjoy learning of it, the school could make the work less boring."

Azula nodded in acknowledgment and proceeded to look through his finished work, pointing out the errors he made and forced him to redo the entire page. She knew this boy was intelligent but he wasn't the most intelligent student and she intended to change that fact. When he began school his grades were average and that was not satisfactory. After his first day she pulled him into her room and watched him do the work, checking it once he was done and forcing him to figure out the mistakes on his own and fix them; this tactic worked for the past five years and continued working. Now he made minuscule mistakes.

It was after supper and nearing curfew when the work had finally been done and done correctly. After bowing and thanking the princess, he went to his room and readied for a bath, one that was long and joyous. Tiredly he returned to his room dressed in his nightly outfit and almost instantly fell asleep once he lay on the bed. Hours after he lay sleeping, he noticed a heat coming from next to him. Cautiously, he looked towards to source and saw the acrobatic friend of Azula's occupying the other side of his bed. Slowly, he sat up, reached over, and gently shook the girl.

"Miss Ty Lee?" She grunted and rolled over. Not becoming discouraged he attempted again but this time she rolled back to face him and giggled, "Miss Ty Lee?"

"Miss this, miss that. Don't you ever drop the formalities?"

He stared at her with tired eyes and shook his head "If I did that then the princess would increase my training difficulty."

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to him, much to his discomfort and even more so when he noticed she had loosened her robe enough for the shoulders to fall almost completely off. As she came closer, he moved away and eventually fell from the bed. Jin sat up and rubbed the back of his head, knowing there would be a bruise in the morning.

"Wait! Miss Ty Lee don't…!" Before he could finish his sentence, the acrobat had fell forward, pushing him backwards and bouncing the back of his head off the marble floor once again. "Ouch! Miss Ty Lee!" Startled by her sudden strange behavior, he had just enough time to notice he hands wandering over his stomach and gently pull her hands out, "Please stop!"

The girl simply giggled and attached her lips to his neck, causing him to gasp and struggle beneath her even more. An idea came into his mind and he acted on it, managing to roll on top of her with her hands pinned above her head. "Miss Ty Lee, please stop this. You're barely even awake!"

"Of course I'm awake, silly Chen! "

"I'm not one of your boyfriends miss Ty Lee! It's me, Jin! You know, Princess Azula's student!"

Upon hearing the name of the fire nation princess, Ty Lee's smile faded and she soon woke from her dream. A blush rose to her cheeks as she began to realize she had acted out her dream, "Spirits Jin I'm sorry!!" While her words relayed one message, her reflexes sent another by striking out at him in order to remove him from on top of her. Now skidding across the room and halting when he hit the chair in front of the mirror Jin realized that the women he was stuck with in life were more dangerous than they let on, of course he noticed this earlier in life but incidents like these made the realization more real.

"That's ok, I have no broken bones and my virginity is still intact." He smiled slightly as he stood and walked back towards the pink robed girl, extending his hand to help her up to be courteous. "May I ask why you're in here?"

Ty Lee took his hand, knowing that manners had literally been beaten into the boy and that it would be rude to ignore his offer. "Well, there's a storm outside and since Mai isn't here yet I thought maybe Azula wouldn't mind if I snuck in but it looks like I got the wrong room."

"Well, our rooms are joined. If you still wish to go into her room you may but if you want to remain here I can offer you the bed while I sleep on the sofa…On the other side of the room…Where my innocence will be safe."

----------------------

Bwahahah! Yes, I went there. I made Ty Lee a sleep-rapist-type-person. I find it amusing.


End file.
